1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device such as a liquid crystal project, CRT projector, or the like, and more particularly relates to a projection display device of which the interior of the housing is air-cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
With projection display devices, various parts are air-cooled, such as a light source, optical parts receiving light from the light source, and so forth. Vibrations from fans used for air-cooling cause various inconveniences, such as noise, adverse effects on electronic parts, and so forth. Accordingly, various configurations have been proposed as art for absorbing fan vibrations therein.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330300 discloses an art wherein a vibration-proofing member formed of an elastic material is introduced between a fan storing blades in a fan case, and the housing storing the fan, thereby absorbing vibrations of the fan. The vibration-proofing member disclosed in this Publication is formed in a ring-shape surrounding the perimeter of the fan case. The fan to which the vibration-proofing member has been attached is inserted into a recessed portion of a holding portion provided to the housing, thereby fixing the fan to the housing.